


Chosen

by WriterHands



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Protective Blinky, Troll Dads, Troll Jim Lake Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterHands/pseuds/WriterHands
Summary: Jim is found by Blinky as an infant and raised in Trollmarket. When he's chosen by the Amulet Blinky doesn't exactly react as he did in canon. The Amulet can choose someone other than his son for this extremely dangerous job.





	Chosen

“No. Absolutely not.” 

Jim groans. “Blinky, please. You’re not even listening to me.” He tries to lean in front of the book Blinky is reading and receives a three eyed side glare. 

“I have listened. I have responded. It is you who is not listening, James.” He goes back to his book and turns a page, ignoring his son’s sputtering. 

Jim groans again and fights the urge to steal Blinky’s book. It would certainly get Blinky’s attention, just not the kind Jim wanted. Instead, he paces their cave and tries to think of something that would prove his point. 

Argh sits near the entrance that leads to their beds, quiet and watchful as Jim wears a path through their home. He hasn’t said anything all throughout their discussion. 

Jim sighs and turns back to Blinky. “Look, I know you’re worried, but the Amulet chose me and you’re always saying-” 

“That’s enough, Jim.” There’s the side glare again, but this time Jim matches it and curls his hands into fists. 

“You’re always saying,” he continues through clenched teeth, “how important a Trollhunter’s role is and now when I’ve been chosen-” 

“Jim.” Blinky’s voice is hard enough to make Jim pause. He can count on one hand how many times his caretaker has been angry with him, but this is different. There’s no lecture, no discipline; as far as Blinky is concerned it’s something that should never again be spoken of. Every time Jim brings it up it’s immediately shot back down.

But Jim needs to talk about it. 

He takes a deep breath. “Kanjigar has died. Draal is in mourning. And now Merlin’s Amulet has chosen me as the next Trollhunter.” 

Blinky shakes his head and stands, the book finally set aside. He rests one set of hands on Jim’s shoulders. “Jim, you’re not even a century yet. You’re still a youngling and this war has spanned a millennium.” 

Jim opens his mouth to respond, but Blinky holds up a hand and continues. “I can understand why the Amulet wants you, how could it not?” He sends Jim a slight smile and squeezes his shoulders with a set of his hands. “You’re brave, and strong, and intelligent, and kind, and everything a Trollhunter could ever hope to be. However, you are also my son. I will not risk your life like this.” 

Jim bites his lip and looks up at him. “But if I’m everything a Trollhunter could ever hope to be, then I should be a Trollhunter.” He can’t help the slight pleading edge to his voice. His eyes drop to his feet and hesitates before speaking. “...All my life I’ve felt out of place, but when the Amulet chose me? I don’t know, something slid into place. I felt like I belonged somewhere.” 

“You belong here.” Blinky raises his hand to frame Jim’s face and tilts his head back up to keep their gazes locked. “You belong right here, in your home with myself and Argh, safe and alive.” 

Jim steps away and tries to match the intensity of Blinky’s voice. “I’m not going to die, Blinky. Not if you train me. You’ve trained the last eight Trollhunters-” 

“And what have they all done?” Blinky snaps at him. “They have all died, even with training and time to prepare. You will not be one of them.” One set of arms cross and the others rest on his hips. 

Jim growls and grips the base of his horns. “What do you expect the Amulet to do? It’s already chosen me and there needs to be a Trollhunter. Should I just say ‘thanks for the opportunity, but my dad says no’?” 

Blinky’s eyes narrow. “It can choose someone else.” 

Jim nearly screams and goes back to pacing, scratching at his horns. “You know it doesn’t work like that. It chose me whether you like it or not.” 

Opposite of Jim, Blinky stands stock still. “You are not the Trollhunter, James.”

Jim glowers at him, lips pulled back into a silent snarl. He takes out the Amulet, still with him despite Blinky’s previous attempts to take it away. “Yes, I am. Even if you won’t train me I am still the Trollhunter and it is my responsibility to protect Trollkind or die trying.” They glare at each other and then before Blinky can respond he leaves, the Amulet clutched in his hand. 

.. 

“Stubborn,” Blinky growls to himself and rubs a hand over his face. Morgana, he’s tired. Ever since the news of Kanjigar’s fall and Jim accepting of Merlin’s Amulet he hasn’t had a good day’s sleep. 

Argh moves to stand beside him, his arm bushing Blinky’s side. “Jim good heart. Wants to help.” 

“Of course he does,” Blinky sighs. “Ever since we’ve found him he’s wanted to help, but this is war.” He goes back to his chair and sits with his head cradled in his hands. 

He can still remember how small Jim had been when Blinky discovered him. He’d been swaddled in a dirty blanket and out alone in the woods, wailing so hard Blinky was amazed no humans had found him. The name James was stitched into the blanket with fading lettering. His horns barely lumps, his hair almost as fine as a human’s, only two tiny fangs to speak of. 

Blinky noticed he had bright blue eyes, and suddenly he was gone. 

Now, after only a few years he’s arguing with him about becoming the Trollhunter. 

“Jim in danger.” 

Blinky lifts his head and gives Argh a pained look. “I am well aware being the Trollhunter is extremely perilous.” 

Argh nods and points where Jim stormed off. “Must be trained.” 

Blinky’s eyes narrow. “What?” 

Argh stares at him as though he is missing something very obvious, which happens more frequently than Blinky would care to admit. “Train Jim.” 

Blinky’s mouth falls open. “You think I should encourage him? Put him in harm’s way-” 

Argh is shaking his head before Blinky finishes and tries to think of how to phrase his thoughts. “He already in harm’s way. Must learn. Train. Defend himself.” 

There’s a stone growing in Blinky’s stomach as he watches Argh struggle with the words. He knows this. He knows that as long as Jim is living the Amulet of Daylight will not choose another and he will be attacked regardless of his training or age. 

But Kanjigar, his dear friend and student, has perished even with Blinky’s training. Unkar, as well, who didn’t even last through the first night. 

That could not be his son. He could not let his son die. 

Argh rumbles against Blinky’s side, and Blinky can’t hold back his small smile. Argh simply smiles back and nudges him out of his seat toward the doorway. 

… 

Blinky finds Jim in the first place he looks: the Hero’s Forge. He’s curled with his knees to his chest and sitting at the very edge, the Amulet on the ground next to him. 

His ears flick as Blinky approaches, but he doesn’t uncurl himself or speak. Blinky sits next him, sure to keep all his limbs from dangling over the side unlike his son. Honestly, the whelp always seemed to chase danger. 

“I shouldn’t have left like that.” Jim’s voice is quiet and his eyes downcast. “I’m sorry.” 

Blinky just knocks Jim’s shoulder with his own and scratches Jim’s head between his horns. “It’s alright. I owe you an apology as well.” 

Jim blinks and glances at him, lip caught between his teeth. 

“I-” Blinky hesitates and has to take a breath, “I was wrong before. The truth is I am terribly petrified of losing you and-” he closes his eyes, “I simply cannot bear the thought.” 

There is a pause, and then Blinky feels Jim’s head under his chin and the slight vibrations of his purring. He sags and wraps his all four of his arms around Jim (so big, how is he this big?) and squeezes. 

“You’re not gonna lose me, Dad.” 

Blinky takes a shuddering breath and forces himself to push Jim away so he can look him in the eyes. “You’re right. I will not lose you because I am officially your mentor.” 

Jim’s eyes widen and a grin breaks across his face. “Really? You’re gonna train me?” 

Blinky stands and offers a hand to help Jim up with a pained grin. “Oh, yes I am. You are going to be even greater than Deya the Deliverer because there is simply no other option.” He claps his hands. “Now then. Let’s see what you can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, totally aware that this is shit, but here I am posting anyway because I hate myself. But I LOVE Troll Dad Blinky so here we are.   
> Hit me up with that sweet validation, yo.


End file.
